Devices are known for inflating flexible structures, such as inflatable air cushions or pillows (hereinafter referred to as “cushions”) that are used for filling empty space in a package to provide protection to an object during packaging and transportation thereof. One example of an inflation and sealing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,134. The device disclosed therein uses a set of drive rollers and a belt assembly to guide an inflation channel formed in the preconfigured film over an inflation assembly and a sealing assembly to 15 form cushions in the preconfigured film. The inflation channel is then cut free from the inflation nozzle using a fixed blade located downstream of the inflation and sealing assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,286 discloses an inflation and sealing device for forming packaging cushions that uses a fixed blade to cut the inflated cushions free from the inflation assembly after sealing of the cushions. A cutter is also shown for cutting along perforations in the inflated film to separate individual cushions. U.S. Publication No. US 2006/10292320 also discloses using a fixed blade to cut open the inflation channel.
An improved cutting mechanism is needed for such devices.